Kari Takes Charge
by Elliot Pole
Summary: Kari tries to keep her little brother from going out to duel by sitting on his cards, and when he goes out and duels anyway, she punishes him upon his return home.
1. Chapter 1

"Have you seen my deck?" Yuma asked, lifting a pillow off the counch.

"Yes, I have," Kari said.

"Where is it?"

"I'm sitting on it."

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"I am sitting on your deck, Yuma. It is under my butt as we speak."

"That's…"

"Sick, revolting, disturbing?"

"I guess, if you say so."

"It's the only way to keep you from dueling, Yuma. It's dangerous to duel."

"But I've got to beat this kid named Shark to get back my friend Kotori's bracelet."

"You'll lose to him like you lost to him last time."

"No, I won't! I'll win this time, because I have this!" He held a card up to her face, which she took.

"'Number 43: Curse of Spyro,'" she read. "When this card is ecks why zee summoned—"

"Ick-zees," Yuma corrected.

"It is ecks why zee, or it would not be spelled with those three letters," Kari said. "Anyway, it's too confusing. There's only one place for it." She lifted her butt and put the card under it before sitting back down.

"Hey, what are you doing? That's my card!"

"You are not to duel with it, or with any card at all. You lost the precious key Mom and Dad found on an expedition to this Shark person in your last duel, and you're going to risk dueling him again for your girlfriend's necklace?"

"I can win this time."

"You will not beat him. He has the most powerful deck you ever saw. And he's just a school bully. What will happen when you duel real duelists, with real decks? You'll be swampbushed. Better quit dueling now while you still can."

"But I've got to—"

"Look,, I have extra money to spend. We can buy your girlfriend a new necklace. It makes no sense to risk whatever you were planning to risk for it."

"But risks are what makes it worth doing!"

"What did you offer Shark if you lose this one? The clothes off your beck?"

"No," Yuma said, looking down and twisting his index fingers together.

"What then?"

"I offered him the clothes off _your_back!"

"Why, you little-!" She got off the couch and started chasing him around the house. A few moments later he ran out the door. She sighed and decided not to follow him. Returning to the couch, she saw his deck was missing.

"Well, I hope your nostrils suffer from using cards that have been under my butt for hours, Yuma!" she said loudly to the empty house.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kari Takes Charge**

**Chapter Two**

Yuma was at the area for dueling, his Duel Gazer over his left eye. He had no cards on the field, and his 900 Life Points were meager compared to Shark's 3000.

Two sharks connected by orange airplane wings that were fastened around their bellies, floated on Shark's side of the field, making his name apt.

"I set a face-down and end my turn," Shark said.

Yuma picked up his next card, wrinkling his nostrils. It was Dododo Warrior, and his sister had been sitting directly on top of it. She must have rubbed her butt across it, to make it smell so awful. How could he even play it? His Duel Disk would get disgusting. But there was no safe way to wash his card, or his Duel Disk. The best thing to do would be to throw Dododo Warrior away…

"No, don't do that," a female voice whispered in his ear. He turned to see who said it, but no was there. "It's me, Gagaga Magician Girl. You can't see me, but I'm here all the same."

"GMG? You're really there?"

"Yes."

"This is too much like the show _Duel Monsters GX, _where Dark Magician Girl talks to Syrus Truesdale."

"This isn't TV; this is reality. I'm here to tell you that you must not throw Dododo Warrior away."

"Why not?"

"If you throw that card away, you will kill the Dododo Warrior in the Vellsyru Corridor."

"The what?"

"The place where all of Duel Monsters live."

"Like the Dominion of the Beasts in the first Duel Monsters series?"

"Please, that's just a TV show made to sell a card game. The Vellsyru Corridor is a real place, where all of Duel Monsters live. And they depend on the people here who love them the most to keep them alive. Your opponent loves Aero Shark, and so if he threw that card away, he would be killing Aero Shark there. You love Dododo Warrior, and if you let it get taken by the trash bots, like you nearly did with all your cards the day you met Astral, you will be responsible for Dododo Warrior's death in the Corridor. And then you'll have to answer to the other Gagagas and Utopia. I wouldn't harm you, and Utopia will try to convince the others that you did it because the card had a foul odor produced there by your sister, but they likely will win out and turn him into his Chaos version. And as you must know, Chaos Utopia is no creature to mess with."

"Indeed. But how can I play this card? It's—"

"Don't worry about the smell. Just do it. You have to win this duel, or Shark will go on wrecking the kids at school."

"Right. I guess I'll play it, then."

"You do that. And Yuma?"

"Yeah?"

"I can reveal myself to whomever I choose. And if you win this duel, I just _might _reveal myself to you."

Yuma's ears went scarlet. "Then I will do it," he said.

Gagaga Magician Girl said nothing more, so he assumed she was gone.

"Okay, I summon Dododo Warrior in attack mode!" Yuma said.

"That's a six-star monster!" Shark exclaimed. You can't summon it without Tributing!"

"I can, but it loses 500 ATK."

"It's not enough to take down Aero Shark, then."

"Maybe not, but I have ways of making it stronger."

"Like what?"

"Like this! Forbidden Chalice! Now my Dododo Warrior gains 400 ATK on top of having its ATK revert back to 2300 for the turn, so now it's whopping 2700!"

"That's my Yuma!" Kotori shouted from the sidelines.

"I want to be your Yuma," Bronk said to her.

"Oh, stuff it you big lug. Just watch the duel."

"Now, Dododo Warrior, attack Aero Shark with Axe Rogue Knot!"

The dark Hagar-looking creature took his axe and twisted it around the body of the dual-head shark, which gave out a shriek of pain with one head as the other head tried to bite through the axe, but to no avail. Then Shark's monster vanished and his Life Points dropped by 800.

[2200/0900]

"Big deal," Shark said. "I've still got over half my Life Points left. And what is this I just drew? Take a look!"

A fish with all the colors of the rainbow on it, the blue and green and yellow taking up the forefront of its body, and the other hues encompassing the back part, appeared on Shark's field.

"7-Colored Fish? But it only has 1800 attack points."

"Same as your monster, Yuma. When they battle, they'll both be destroyed. Or not."

"Not? What do you mean, not?"

"This Continuous Spell is what I mean! I activate Kishido Spirit! Monsters on my side of the Field that battle monsters with equal ATK are not destroyed. Now 7-Colored Fish, attack with Multiple Tail Slash!"

The fish flung itself at Dododo Warrior, slapping the warrior's face repeatedly. The Hagar-like creature brought its axe down on the fish's tail, separating it from its body. Smoke appeared, and when it dissipated, the fish was still standing, as if had not just been the receiver of multiple slashes.

"Oh well, I can still win this," Yuma said.

"That's what you think. I set one card and end my turn."

"Good, now I draw! And will you lookee here! I summon Koala Nightmare!"

A giant purple koala appeared on Yuma's field. It had claws that gleamed in the sun.

"A guy who works at Industrial Illusions gave it to me. What d'you think?"

"It only has 1400 ATK. It's useless."

"Oh, really? Koala Nightmarre, attack with Eucalyptus Teeth Drill!"

The koala's molars grew till they were six feet long, and it lunged at the fish. The fish began thrashing its tail at the koala, until it thumped it on the head and the koala vanished from the field.

[2200/0500]

"Hah! Your Life Points are toast, and I'll finish you off next turn," Shark said. But he gaped as 7-Colored Fish swum toward Yuma's side of the Field. "Say what?"

"The monster that destroys Koala Nightmare in battle switches control to the opponent," Yuma said. "Meaning I have your Rainbow Fish now."

"It's _7-Colored _Fish, not Rainbow Fish!"

"Whatever. Anyhow, Rainbow Fish attacks you directly."

Shark winced as his monster darted at his unprotected Field and wiped away most of his Life Points.

[0400/0500]

"No way you're winning now," Yuma said.

"That's what you think! I will win your sister's clothes off her back if it's the last thing I do!" He drew a card, and his grin became huge. "It's over, Yuma! You hear me? Over! Because I have in my hand here, a card that you can't stop even if you had every card in your Deck on the Field right now."

"You're exaggerating."

"Am I? Well, get a load of this! I activate Fish Barrel From the Tzduku! Surely you know what the Tzduku is?"

"Nope."

"The Tzduku is a place in the realm of banished monsters where Fish swim toward to lay eggs and swim away from to live lives in the other realm of the Duel Monsters."

"The Corridor?"

"What are you talking about?"

"The Corridor…that's the name of the realm of Duel Monsters."

"There is no mention of a Corridor in any cards released from Industrial Illusions."

Yuma started to speak, but he heard Gagaga Magician Girl again. "Don't pursue this further. He is not to know about the Corridor. Cover your tracks."

"Um, the bloke called Huffington from Industrial Illusions told me. I guess it'll be referenced in the next pack."

"Whatever. You have nothing to stop this card. It allows me to remove three Fish-, Sea-Serpent-, or Aqua-type monsters from my Graveyard from play."

"'Remove from play'? What does that mean?"

"It means it's banished."

"Then why didn't you just say that?"

'"I did say that. You just aren't up to old slang."

"So what? Just do whatever you're going to do with that card."

"Fine. I remove Drill Barnacle, Flyfang, and Aero Shark from play.. This allows me to destroy three cards on your side of the Field. So first goes 7-Colored Fish, then two of your face-downs."

"But then I will only have one card left…" Yuma said.

"Good. One card can't hurt me, and I'll win your sister's clothes for sure."

"I activate one of my face-downs before you destroy it," Yuma said. "Jar of Greed. This allows me to—"

"Draw one card. What a waste.. You could have put any card in your deck instead of that one, something that could actually do something."

"It does the very thing that will save me in this duel," Yuma said. "And now, I draw!" He pulled the card out of his Duel Disk and really had to wrinkle his nose this time. It smelled like his sister had been farting on this card for two hours straight. And it was the one card he needed, too.

"Please, fight all impulses to throw it away," Gagaga Magician Girl said. "You must win this duel, and you will be facing worse than Kari's flatulence on a card if you don't."

"But…the smell…"

"Pull a clothespin out of your pocket."

"I don't have a clothespin there…"

"Just check."

Yuma reached into his pocket and pulled out a thin manila thing clasped by a metal swirl. A piece of paper came out too and fell on the ground. Yuma didn't care about that, though.

"Hey, you're not allowed to pull cards ffrom your pocket!" Shark said.

"It isn't a card; it's a clothespin," Yuma said, holding it up for all to see.

"What do you need a clothespin for?"

"Because you're a fish and you give off a pretty foul smell!"

Shark's goons raised their fists at Yuma, but Shark held them back. "He can insult me till Kingdom come, he's still gonna lose."

Yuma put the clothespin on his nose. Then he said, "Finish your turn, Fish-boy."

"Yumaaaaa…" Kototi said.

"Good, now say my name like that," said Bronk. "Just repeat after me. 'Bronnnk.'"

"Bronk will you quit it? Yuma has just said something out-of-character for him. It sounded like he was fed Krokorok meat or red Kryptonite or something."

"So I have to eat Krokorok meat or take red Kryptonite for you to say my name like that? I'd do it in a heartbeat!"

"Bronk, this is serious! I'm worried about Yuma…"

"Better start worrying about me. I don't have a deck."

"That's not something you want to say to girls if you want to win their hearts," Kotori admonished him.

"Oh, yeah, I see…"

Kotori looked on him with eyes of pity. "Look, big lug," she said. "I'm sure there's a girl out there for you somewhere. You just gotta find her."

"But I want her to be you. You to be her. I mean—"

"You mean," Kotori said, placing her hand on Bronk's arm, "that I'm the only girl you hang ouy with and thus you have developed feelings for me. But Ashley Nolan is a more suitable choice for you, and I think she likes you, anyway."

"Which one's Ashley Nolan?" Bronk asked, looking over at the girls watching the duel on the far side.

"I'll introduce you later. Right now, let's just watch the duel."

"Shark was grinning maliciously. "So you drew an extra card, Yuma. That won't save ya."

"I bet it will," Yuma said, sounding a little funny since the clothespin was blocking his nasal passages.

"Whatever. I activate Burial From the Different Dimension to return the three monsters I just banished to my Graveyard." A splashing noise was heard as Shark's monsters moved from banishment to being dead. "Then I activate my face-down, Xyz Reborn! Now I summon Aero Shark and he gets Xyz Reborn as a material."

The dual-headed shark was back, and it looked fierce. Its teeth gleamed as if yearning to sink into Yuma's Life Points.

"Yuma, your sister's clothes are as good as mine. Now Aero Shark, attack Yuma directly with Double Aqua Crunch!"

"I wonder how I'll stop that," Yuma said. "Oh, I know! With my face-down."

The card came up and was revealed to be a trap. It showed a man standing with his Duel Disk to the side.

"Like it?" Yuma asked. "It's called Defense Draw, and with it I take no Battle Damage."

"Whatever," said Shark.

"And I get to draw."

"One more pathetic card. Big deal."

"My grandpa's deck has no pathetic cards, Kaiba!"

"Stop quoting the _Duel Monsters _TV show and draw already!"

Yuma drew his card.

"Now during my Main Phase 2, I use Aero Shark's effect to discard its Xyz Material (that is to say, Xyz Reborn), and deal 100 damage to your Life Points for each Fish-, Sea-Serpent-, or Aqua-type monster I have banished, Yuma. And guess what? I count five! So this duel is over _and _I get your sister's clothes straight off her back!"

"Not so fast, Shark," Yuma said. My Defense Draw let me grab a girl who has always been there for me from my deck. And her name is…"

"Kotori!" said the girl whose name that was.

Yuma didn't hear her shout her name, though, for he felt feminine hands cover his ears. He looked for their source but could not find them.

"Hey, who touched me?" he asked.

No one answered.

"Just a figment of my imagination," he said, turning around to face his opponent. "And now, I discard Effect Veiler to stop your Aero Shark's effect!"

A holograph of a young girl with green braids hanging past her waist and black pantyhose going all the way up to her waist, appeared. She kissed the shark on one head, then rolled herself over in the air to kiss the other head, before giving Yuma a wink and vanishing.

"Dang-a-whatzoo, that was one fine girl!" Bronk said.

"If I were your girlfriend, I would have to slug you after seeing your face just now," Kotori said.

"If I were your boyfriend, I would _want _to be slugged by you," Bronk said.

"Oh, you're impossible."

They both turned their attention back to the field.

"Fine! You stopped the effect now, Yuma, but you're still going to lose this duel."

"We shall see."

"My turn ends."

Yuma drew his card. "Aha! Of all the cards in my deck, this is just the one I needed! Now, prepare to meet your doom!"

"I'm shaking, Yuma. I'm sure the card you just drew is very Gastly and that after this duel, you're going to take your naked sister to Lavender Town. Get it? Gastly? Lavender Town?"

He looked at his goons and they laughed, though when he turned his attention back to the field, they started scratching their heads.

"Laugh all you want, but I've got just the card I need! And I summon Arsenal Bug in attack mode!"

He placed it on his Duel Disk, and at once everyone present had to cover their noses. The stench from the card became increasingly potent as the creature within the card became actualized.

Even through the clothespin, Yuma could barely abide the stench.

"What did you do to that monster to make it smell so horrible?" Shark asked, cupping his hand over his nose.

"I put it in fish grease," Yuma said. "And now it will make mincemeat of your shark."

"It can't!" Shark said, taking his hand away from his nose but choking in return, so he put it back. "Arsenal Bug cannot declare an attack unless you have another Insect-type monster on your side of the Field, and you don't have any other monsters."

"Of course I don't, but I have a card in my hand that makes that unnecessary. It is another copy of a card I played earlier in this duel. Perhaps you'll remember it?"

Yuma revealed the card in his hand. It was a Spell card and depicted a woman standing under a tree, her midriff showing between her manila shirt and manila skirt, and a vine around her head with leaves in the back on her hair. She was drinking from a cup.

"You guessed it! Forbidden Chalice! It negates Arsenal Bug's effect, _and _gives it the boost it needs to take out your Life Points! Now Arsenal Bug, attack with Driving Slash!"

The monster, which looked like a spearhead carrying a sharpened sword with an archer's bow for a mouth, darted toward the dual-head shark and jutted its spearhead into one of the shark heads, sending its sword into the other. The shark made a swarthing noise before falling to the ground in a heap.

The shark didn't even put up a fight. It seemed as though the stench from Arsenal Bug had deprived it of all its ability to resist. It lay there on the fround for a second, looking up at the bug with bloodshot eyes. Then it vanished.

"Looks like I win," Yuma said.

"I wanted your sister's effin' clothes!"

"Just give me Bronk's deck and you can be on your way."

"Too bad. I burned Bronk's deck last night, certain that you wouldn't win."

"He lies," Gagaga Magician Girl whispered into Yuma's ear. Her could feel her lips on his lobe as she said this, and his cheeks grew warm.

"Yeah, right. You couldn't even burn grilled cheese if you tried, let alone Bronk's deck," Yuma said. "Hand it over."

"Fine," Shark said. He threw the cards at Yuma and whistled for his goons to join him. "Let's get out of this stink-hole," he said.

Bronk came over with Kotori. "My deck!" Bronk exclaimed. "It's all…scattered everywhere!"

"I know. I'm sorry, that Shark dude just doesn't play fair."

"And how did that Arsenal Bug smell so bad? Everyone around had their noses covered, not just us."

"It's um…hard to explain," Yuma said.

"Yuma, look!" Kotori said, pointing to Bronk's cards, which were gathering themselves together.

"Guess we don't have to play 52 pick-up after all," Yuma quipped.

"But what's doing it? It is a ghost?"

"Well, you know…Gastly, Lavender Town…Shark's own words coming back to haunt him."

"But they're not haunting him," Bronk said. "They're haunting us!"

Just then, the deck appeared in front of Bronk, hanging in mid-air.

"Take it," Yuma said.

"But if it's from a ghost, it might be contaminated."

"Just take it, you big lug," Kotori said, putting her hand on his arm encouragingly, though that was probably to reassure herself more than to encourage him.

Bronk took it and felt a surge of goodness enter his veins. If it had not been a good aura, he would have been certain he was right from the start…that his deck was contaminated. But it was good. And he stifled an urge to tell Kotori how staunchlike it made him feel to have her hand on his arm. He knew now that this would be a bad move.

"Well, Yuma, I said I would reveal myself to you," Gagaga Magician Girl said.

"You will? Really?"

"Yes, but not yet."

Yuma hung his head.

"Oh, don't be distraught, my friend. The time will come when I will do so. Just as I gave your friend there something more than just his deck, I will have something for you in due time."

"What did you give Bronk?"

"I cannot tell people other people's gifts. He has to figure it out on his own. Farewell."

"Don't leave me!" Yuma wailed.

"I must go! Oh yeah, and pick up the note you dropped that was attached to the clothespin. It's important that you read it."

"I'd rather talk to you…"

"Goodbye."

"No, stay! Stay!"

There was no response.

"GMG, you there?"

Nothing.

Kotori and Bronk came over. "Yuma, who you talking to?" Kotori asked.

"Um, someone."

"There was no one here."

"Oh. It must've all been in my head," Yuma said, doing his best to look sheepish. He did not believe what he said, though.

A wind picked up a notebook piece of paper off the ground that seemed to be shriveled into eights or sixteenths or something. It landed at Yuma's feet, and he bent to pick it up. This is what he read:

_Yuma,_

_I thought you might want this cloyhespin iif you drew the card I sat pm for hours. And you better have won that duel because you knoe I am against you're dueling but since my clothes were on the line, I'll let it slide. Next time, I won't give you a clothespin, though._

_From,_

_Kari._


	3. Chapter 3

**Kari Takes Charge**

**Chapter Three**

"Yuma, how dare you go out and duel!" Kari said, when he walked in the door. "I told you _not _to!"

"It doesn't help that you sat on my cards, that's for sure," Yuma said.

Kari folded her arms. "I sat on them to keep you from dueling."

"Your clothes were on the line. Did you want them to go to Shark due to forfeiture?"

"I wanted you to stop playing card games and focus on your studies."

"No point to that. Kotori studies for me." Yuma put his feet on the coffee table.

"You think girls are going to serve you for the rest of your life?" his sister asked.

"Well, pretty much, yeah," Yuma said.

"It's obvious that your cards aren't the only things that should be sat on," Kari said.

"My cards don't'want any more of your butt, thank you."

"Good, because I have an idea of a different place to put it," Kari said.

"Where?"

"Oh, a place you won't like." And with that, Kari thrust her butt in Yuma's face and released a fart.

Yuma shrieked and demanded that she get off, but she refused. "I've been waiting to do this all day,: Kari said. Then she released another fart.

She kept on farting on him, ignoring his protests. Some her farts were tiny bubbly ones, but others were huge and wet. Yuma's nostrils were filled with the foul smell of her flatulence. Yuma started thrashing, trying to get her off, but he felt a warm hand slip in his. "Yuma, don't," the voice belonging to the owner of the hand said.

"Who is it?" Yuma asked.

"Don't you know me?" the voice said.

"No."

"Oh, Yuma, have you forgotten me already? It is I, Gagaga Magician Girl."

"GMG? Really? Can you help me out of here?"

She gave his hand an extra squeeze. "I'm not going to do that."

"Why not? I can't breathe!"

"Yes, you can, Yuma. There's a reason your sister is wearing jeans…to give you a sliver of breathing space, which wouldn't be possible if her bare butt was uin your face."

"I thought that was because she doesn't want any of my brotherly germs touching her body."

"Well, there's that too. But whatever reason, you're not going to suffocate."

"But…oh god!" he yelped, for a huge fart had just erupted in his mouth. It took him a moment to swallow it, and Gagaga Magician Girl kept squeezing his hand to help him get through it.

"It's hard, isn't it?" Gagaga Magician girl asked sweetly.

"Yes," Yuma said. "And I just got a sick notion in my head that I would enjoy it if you were the one doing this to me and not Kari."

He felt her pull her hand away.

"Wait, where are you going?" Yuma asked.

"Oh, Yuma," Kari said. "I'm not going anywhere. I have quite a lot of fart in me yet. I ate all of granny's leftover steaks."

"All of them?" Yuma asked, sweat pouring down his face. There had been an entire refrigerator full of steaks, and if Kari ate them all, Yuma would be under here a long time yet.

"Yep," Kari said. "And mind you keep your sweat to yourself. My jeans don't need any permanent stains from this."

"You're farting in my face, and you're worried about _me _getting satains on your clothes?"

"Essentially, yes," Kari said, bending forward and releasing a fart that caused Yuma's tongue to feel as if it had wrapped around itself.

"I suppose it's right for you to do so," Yuma said. "After all, if I had lost that duel, you wouldn't have jeans to worry about my sweat getting on. Come to think of it, I kind of wish I _had _lost that duel, so that Shark could enjoy your panties and purple T-shirt and yellow bandana…"

Kari turned around anf glared at him. "That is _it_, Yuma!" She stood up on the couch and brought her butt down hard on his face, knocking him into a brief daze. Then she started farting on him like mad, as if she were afraid her butt would fall off if she didn't release all this fart.

Yuma kept whispering Gagaga Magician Girl's name when he could catch his breath between farts, but there was no answer, and he felt a darkness settle over him that had nothing to do with the sun setting and Kari's turning off the lights and leaving a lamp on before resuming her seat and giving this setting an eerie atmosphere, besides the atmosphere of her fart that was filling Yuma's nostrils…


	4. Chapter 4

**Kari Takes Charge**

**Chapter Four**

There was a knock at the front door. Yuma only faintly heard it, because Kari's recent farts had been very loud.

"Hey Kari?" he said, after she had just rfeleased a fart that felt and tasted like he had just

"I'm not going to stop farting on you," she said, leaning forward.

"It's not that. It's…the door."

Just then the doorbell sent its shrill note through the house. "Oh, right," Kari said, getting up. Turning to Yuma, she said, "Don't you dare move a muscle."

She went for the door, and Yuma tried everything in his power to disobey the command his sister had just made. But he found that his joints as stiff as if they had been sprayed to remain in their current position, Maybe his synapses were taking a holiday or something. Whatever it was, he was stuck here, at his sister's mercy.

Kotori came rushing into the room. She saw Yuma in an immovable position and came over to sit on his hip. "Yuma, stop faking!" she said, shaking his neck. But he still couldn't move a muscle. And he couldn't speak either. His vocal cords were full of his sister's fart.

"This is not funny, Yuma!"

"I think he thinks it is very funny," Kari said, coming in the room.

Kotori decided to go with a different approach. She tickled Yuma, knowing him to to be highly ticklish. When it yielded no response from him, she wailed in despair.

And before she knew what was happening, she felt a pressure on her neck, and she toppled onto Yuma as if she were climbing into bed with him, which she would have been willing to do, only this wasn't a bed, but a couch, and a force outside herself was coercing her into it. She was not doing this of her own free will. And that scared her.

And then she recognized the feeling, from the sleepovers she used to go to. It was the weight of a human female on top of her. And the only human female in the house was…

"Kari! What is the meaning of this?"

"You caught Yuma in my clutches," Kari said, and the sounds of her filing her nails reached Kotori's ears. "I couldn't let you go scot-free for that."

"You did this to him?"

"Yes. And for good reason, too. My dear brother has been a bad boy, risking my clothes just so that he could prove himself. The stuff from my anus must be inhaled by such a bad boy."

"Stuff from your anus? You mean…"

"Yes, I farted on him, little girl. And I'm going to do the same to you."

Kotori did not like how comfortable Kari was getting on her neck. And then a fart came, which encircled Kotori's entire head. She gagged.

"How could you gag at _that_?" Kari asked. "You haven't even tasted my fart yet. That was just a little bubble."

"It was more than I've taken in four years, since a girl at school who sat in front of my desk and always farted moved away."

"Well, this next one will be a trial for your nostrils." Kari released a fart that made Kari's nose feel as if it had been flipped inside out. Then another fart, which smelt, oddly, of elephant crossed with hippo, caused Kotori to gag even harder.

"No need to choke, precious," Kari said, mockingly.

Kotori tried to catch her breath, but another fart came, and another, and another. She felt like she had been on a roller coaster which had sprayed out Kari's farts at her, mercilessly. And they wouldn't stop.

At last, Kotori screamed. "Get off me!" she yelled.

"No," Kari said. "I have big plans for you now. I never knew that farting on a girl could be this much fun."

"It's not fun for me," Kotori said.

"That's because you're not being open-minded. Keep your mind receptive of new things, such as my fart. Then you will enjoy it."

"Yeah, right," Kotori said, before Kari released a series of ten, rapid farts that all tasted of rancid witch's brew. She really gagged this time.

Yuma was moving his fingers now, and he entwined his in hers. She was glad he could move again, though her current position was unpleasant, and Yuma could not get out from under her. She had never pictured that they would be in close quarters this way.

Kari got off Kotori and went around the couch. Yuma moved his hand in a former position, hoping she wouldn't notice that he had moved at all.

"Oh, Yuma, you think I don't know your games? It's time to put you under constraint again."

Kari lifted Kotori and tossed her onto the loveseat. Yuma tried to move quickly, but Kari grabbed his heel and held him back. "Nice try, little bro."

"Let me go!"

"Never!" Kari said. She pinned him into the couch and swiftly slammed her butt into his chin, then released a fart that had been held there for a few minutes.

Kotori could not move a muscle. She was at Kari's mercy. It seemed that Kari wanted both Yuma and Kotori to be hers, for some reason.

When Kari had released what Kotori counted as twenty really loud farts, which practically busted her eardrums, Kotori thought she'd nearly made it to break free from this constraint Kari had placed on her with her fart. But then Kari put her butt to Kotori's lips, and released a triple-fart.

The only consolation Kotori got out of kissing Kari's butt directly, was that Yuma had just been doing the same.

"Is this the spot where Yuma kissed?" Kotori asked.

"No," said Kari. She pointed two inches to the left and half an inch up. "That was over here." Her hand was right over her anus.

Kotori felt vomit rise to her lips as she said, "I want to kiss the spot Yuma kissed."

Kari shifted so that her anus was directly on Kotori's lips. And now there was no relentlessness on Kari's part, and Kotori might as well have been eating Kari's fart as the main course and the appetizers and all the other courses and dessert and post-dessert dessert since so much of it engulfed her throat, all right along, without much rests between farts.

The biggest thing Kotori wanted to know was _why _Kari was putting her through this torment. She could not fathom it. Kari took such immense pleasure in it. Kotori was certain there was a word for this, but she couldn't think what it was.

After Kari released a fart which seemed to Kotori to have lasted an hour, but could not have gone on more than ten minutes in actuality, Yuma sprang from his place on the couch, and Kari was caught off-guard. That didn't stop her from chasing him and catching him in the kitchen, dragging him back to be tortured even more. He pleaded for her to let him go, but she would not. Once again, she pinned him on the couch between the cushion seats and the back, and thrust her butt in his face, releasing incredibly nasty farts that caused Kotori's nose to wrinkle even from her position on the loveseat, which was a very squished position indeed. And her nose was the only thing that could move slightly, for the rest of her body was as restrained by Kari's fart as ever.

"Surprise, surprise," Kotori said, when Kari got back on her again.

"You didn't really think I was done farting on you? I have a _ton _left to release."

"I thought you might be ready to engage in another activity by now."

"But there's no activity I can think of that gives me more pleasure than this," Kari said. "And when one meets a new pleasure, there is nothing to do but indulge, indulge, indulge."

"Even if it brings misery to other people?"

"I'm sorry if my happiness makes you miserable," Kari said. "But that doesn't mean I can just stop, now can I?"

"Yes, you can. There's a thing called sympathy, you know."

"Well, _I _never heard of it," Kari said. And before Kotori could continue the conversation, Kari released a fart in her mouth that felt like Kotori had allowed rusty nails to roll in her mouth for hours and had eaten licorice and spinach mixed in a bowl of cat food. And that was the most palatable fart she tasted for the next three-quarters of an hour, before Kari got off again to resume her seat on Yuma.


End file.
